Talk:Scythe
someone give the source of the "being king" part >_> Um, no. The letter never says he has a "tattered blue robe" or whatever the wiki said. And seeing as how Scythe is alive and Rose is dead, the chance of her being with him are very very slim incase you forgot, or just haven't played fable 2, rose is brought back to life by the bowerstone cemetery keeperDaniel Fountain 00:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC)Daniel the fable king She can be brought back to life by the Spire ... what's this about the grave keeper? Joshschi887766 04:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Thats Lady gray ... i don't see how you could have ever made that mistake as she falls inlove with you. Thats just wierd. Dellcath 13:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Why are people still disputing this? It's Scythe, it's been confirmed, Rose comes back if you choose the needs of the few and Scythe is either William Black or an archon, a book in fable II says this (called 'Living Forever: The Immortalists'). Agow95 15:29, September 21, 2010 (UTC) wrong no you bring rose back if you pick family because she is your family and she was dead I think it may be scythe or it could be the hero of oakvale because if therese lived that long so should her brother. Bloodline Your character from Fable TLC (The Lost Chapters) was part of the bloodline of Archon just like thereasa is, but the guy at the end is not your hero, it is scythe as he does have a hood. The Dark Seal Could it be possible that Scythe had possession of the Dark Seal at one time? His appearance in Fable:TLC is very much similar to the aftermath of the Shadow Courts punishment for having the Dark Seal. He's old and has red glowing eyes. Fable Hero 11:24, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :That's possible, but I think that I read somewhere that the Archons and their descendents live for almost forever anyway. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) *It is believed that the Archons were blessed with immortality, but one would think that being immortal would come with the benefit of not aging. Fable Hero 04:31, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe Sythe hasn't aged, just got worn down after many battles. That would explain why Theresa doesn't look as bad. and you have to remember how much longer Sythe has been around.Dellcath 07:26, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :I am going to retract this whole idea because I feel that I am wrong. If Scythe is William Black then Tales of Albion would already describe how he became to look the way he does. See Fragments of the Old Kingdom: 4. Rise of Albion Fable Hero 10:10, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Info I read somewhere that out of disgust for the actions and greed of his children, William Black aka the Archon put on the exact outfit that Scythe wears and left. "Once he had vanquished the Court, the Archon set his mind to unifying Albion into a great kingdom. His powers of Will were so great that it seemed the world reshaped itself in accordance with his wishes. Cities were built in a week's time, and marvelous machines were constructed that ran on Will alone. Through a thousand years of peace, Albion reigned as the greatest center of commerce and philosophy the world had ever known. But without an enemy to vanquish, the Archon's children grew petty and cruel. They called themselves Heroes and used their powers of Will to terrorize the people. A younger Archon might have stopped them, but his battle with the Queen and his time in the Void had infected his body and mind with a wasting illness. Faced with his decay, William wrapped his body in golden mail and a royal blue cloak before vanishing." This leads me to believe that William Black is in fact Scythe --Alpha Lycos 08:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I believe that William Black is Scythe as well. Both of those articles already acknowledge the possibilty that they're one-in-the-same, however. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) i wonder if he'll appear in fable 3?Soul reaper magnum 21:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking the exact same thing, I reckon it wouldn't be impossible... They're bringing back minions judging from some of the screenshots. Batjimi 19:23, May 20, 2010 (UTC) o cool, i didn't even know that. and where did you see the screenshots at?Soul reaper magnum 12:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) It's in one of the developer diaries and other videos like the combat gameplay, and I read on one of the Lionhead Community Fable 3 Confirmations. It's mentioned on http://lionhead.com/forums/t/278461.aspx?PageIndex=29 Batjimi 15:31, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Now that it's been confirmed that Scythe is William Black, do you think we should try merging the two articles and just making Scythe a section on William Black's article? Joshschi887766 23:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Who confirmed that? The only thing confirmed was that it was Scythe with Rose in the letter. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah sorry man, I think I had a blank lol. Uber fail.Joshschi887766 14:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. These things happen. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Status shouldnt we change his satus to alive as he is with rose if you choose to revive her? :I would say, go for the rule 'unless it has been revealed in the game, it is not true'. It wasn't explicitly stated that it was Scythe in the game. It was only stated in an interview or something. It was out-of-universe and may not be true. I say, take this with a pinch of salt. Mention it on the page, but just don't take it for truth. ☆The Solar 16:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) No show in Fable III I was reaaaly annoyed that there wasn't any new info on Scythe or the archons in Fable III, not one hint or anything worthy of speculation, I would've loved an appearance after the Battle of Albion, saying how you have an opportunity to bring Hero's back to Abion, That would be great and it could pave way for Fable IV. Agow95 20:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) i totally agree with you, it royaly sucked that he has made another appearance yet, but the thing about him sugjesting bringing the heros back is very unlikley because surely he disaproved of the heroes terrorizing the people. and really fable 3 added little to nothing to the lore, im pretty pissed Bring Scythe back Anyone else a little annoyed at Lionhead for leaving Scythe out, i mean, they introduce him in TLC, give him a lot of speculation, make it out so that it really looks like he's William black, and not give him evan a miniscule part in fable 2, exept for the letter from Rose, increase on his speculation, and then leave him completely alone in fable 3. I mean, it's a bit wierd, plus, he used a warhammer, bit wierd with his name being Scythe, However on a closer look on the 'Warhammer' It does appear to look Like a staff, the head of the Hammer is a Hawk that is perched on A pole so on specualtion Scythes warhammer could just be a staff that he used that has just been used as a weapon, Because if you imagen the hammer with our a grip it does resemble a staff.... ﻿ ﻿ Is the Rose/hooded guy forum thing really a credible source? I read the thread, and I noticed the guy who said it has a high rank on the forums, but that doesn't mean he works at Lionhead, does it? Jackass2009 06:15, December 19, 2010 (UTC) He is part of the Dev Team as seen by the badge under his avatar. Anyone with that badge is a worker of Lionhead dev team, working to create the games so yes its credible. --Alpha Lycos 08:41, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I wasn't sure because I don't understand the ranking system on the forum. Jackass2009 01:51, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Nostro not relevant Surely the bit about him disappearing after staying with Nostro when he was dying is irrelevant to when he disappeared after the end of the TLC story. Nostro died many years before TLC started; the timeframe is completely different. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Um are you meaning the part where someone put "According to this wiki's Tale's of Albion page"? Cause I removed it as it seemed not right for an article, instead seemed more needed on the talk page--Alpha Lycos 07:17, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes I was, although admittedly I didn't read the whole thing properly as it was late. I just saw Nostro mentioned and didn't pay much attention to the rest of it. You're right, it's not something that should be in the article worded like that. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:34, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Alert Needed? The information about Scythe seems quite spoiler-like and might be worth flagging up to the player before they read on. Should a spoiler warning be placed at the beginning of this article or should the article be left as it currently is? :Sure, I suppose it couldn't hurt. I'll do that now. -- TheIndifferentist 17:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Why my edits are continued to being removed? why my edits have been removed?i've added the fable 2 part of Scythe being mentioned that he dissapeared as Necromancer and Fable 3 too, is canon it should be added to the story sections the story outcomes must be like i've said,for what other reason scythe would come back in the 'Love' ending of Fable 2,and there's no proof that the hero didn't choose Love and there's no proof that he chose absolutely Sacrifice (there's the sanctuary thing for the dog to sleep in that makes that the Hero of Bowerstone had his dog back) using logic,you can understand that Scythe comes back to train other heroes to prepare albion to the darkness arrival,as he sensed it from the spire 'break' caused by the second use of the tattered spire opening a path from the Void,you could add it as 'non-canon' trivia' or something like that, so stop being blind to obvious facts that you can easily reach with you brains and treat it like 'OMG that's heresy how he dares to make a theory?' Arbiteras (talk) 19:07, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :To have the article based around a possible outcome would mean it would be based on speculation, which is not allowed. Unless it is stated 100% with proof in game or by a game developer, we cannot add it to articles as it would be speculation. Your edits had no proof, they were speculation based on thoughts of what could happen not what did happen. That is why they were removed. If you want to make a story based on your theory, feel free to visit the fable fanon wiki.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 20:57, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :Well Scythe is mentioned at 100% in the Loading Screen of Fable 2 that he's becomed a Necromancer and dissapeared,it isn't speculation him dissapearing beetween Fable TLC and Fable 2 and not him being present in Fable 3,you could add that at least, also,in non-fully canonized parts of a story,such what happened to King Sparrow between Fable 2 and Fable 3,a minimum speculation is always '''allowed,or we would navigate in the dark if we should ask devs every single stuff that you could figure it out on your own using logic,like the ending of Fable 2,or that Scythe dissapeared after the heroes' guild got destroyed,and these facts '''ARE GIVEN BY THE DEVS THEMSELVES written in the story game or books so to generate this called 'speculation',it isn't speculation,later game ambience and events confirm that 'theory',and the game ambience is written by devs,following my point? you don't need the devs confiming everything! :i think that the game developers themselves would like people that can think with their head,don't you agree? :my 'theory' it is the game developers that gave that 'theory',so it's the game devs indirect 'theory' :it is just plain stupid 'since devs didn't told it,we cannot put that after the Hero of Oakvale defeated JOB,he wore or destroyed his mask,even though the following story is put in circumstances where is highly suggested (if not confirmed)by the game itself ambience that JOB died,because if not,he would have devasted Albion' Arbiteras (talk) 23:32, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Scythe's disappearance and mention from Fable II is mentioned, but there is not enough to warrant a whole section, especially when said section was mostly speculation. As for the rest of your theory, it is simply that, a theory. Yes it has been 100% confirmed that Scythe was used in the Love ending, but we have no clue which ending is canon, therefore we cannot add any info that confirmed one ending or the other. The ending from Fable/TLC/Anniversary that has been confirmed of what happened after JOB was defeated is due to numerous in-game events that link to it, meaning its confirmed by Fable II. Since there is no linking of which ending actually happened in Fable III we have no clue which is the proper ending, meaning we cannot use definitive info based around one ending like you had. Due to Theresa being alive, and the good ending images being used in the Chamber of Fate in Fable II that confirms what outcome happened from the first Fable games. If the Hero of Oakvale had of worn the mask, he would have thus become JOB and Albion would have fallen to dark times, but since its still alive and thriving normally in Fable II its confirmed that he did not wear the mask. Plus the fact the game devs have confirmed that JOB is 100% dead. They have not, however, said which ending happened from Fable II. So until they do, we cannot use info based on said outcomes as confirmed for articles like you did, as that is speculation which is not allowed on the articles.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 23:55, May 2, 2014 (UTC)